


the saturday regular

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spencer's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: amaguuji week day 4! spencer's auRantaro has a favorite customer- a tall, dark-haired man that comes every Saturday- and Kokichi loves to tease him about it
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (minor)
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	the saturday regular

**Author's Note:**

> amaguuji week day 4!! it's a spencer's au (rantaro and kokichi both work at spencer's gifts).  
> i had a whole other ritual fic almost completed but it sucked so i wrote this whole thing during therapy LMAO. anyway enjoy!

Rantaro has a love-hate relationship with his job. 

On one hand, he has to check out sex toys for weirdos and only makes pennies above the minimum wage. Plus, he shares some shifts with Kokichi. 

But on the other, he gets to talk to the cute regular that comes in every Saturday. 

He has long, dark hair- it's a beautiful color but Rantaro can't put his finger on the name of it. His eyes are yellow, standing out harshly against pale skin and dark eyeliner. He always wears a black mask with a zipper adorned on the front. Rantaro really, really wants to unzip the mask and just kiss him- 

But he would never do that without consent, obviously. 

He slouches behind the counter and checks his watch. It's noon, and he still has three more hours left on the clock. He buries his face in his hands with a groan. It isn't even Saturday, so he doesn't get to see the cute regular! 

Briefly, he remembers their last encounter- he had enquired about Rantaro's gauge size and how much it hurt to get it done. When Rantaro told him he has been stretching his ears for years now, he had been surprised (which was a really cute expression on him). Rantaro had then complimented him on his outfit (a green jumpsuit with a black turtleneck underneath) and the other boy blushes and said that Rantaro looked much better. Even thinking about the other brings a smile to his face. 

"Rantaro-chan, are you daydreaming about that customer you like again again?" Goddamnit, he forgot he had the second half of his shift with Kokichi today. 

"Hey, Kokichi." Kokichi only worked Saturday's occasionally, but he was smart enough to figure out that Rantaro had a crush on the one customer. He teased about it relentlessly, which was hypocritical since Kokichi was always talking about that one Hot Topic employee. 

"You didn't answer my question!" he exclaimed. 

Rantaro could only sigh in response. "Maybe I was." 

Kokichi punched the air with a mischievous grin. "I knew it! Oh-em-gee, are you in loooooove, Rantaro? You should ask him out!" 

"I'll ask him out when you ask out Hot Topic boy," Rantaro shot back, and thankfully, that was enough to get Kokichi to shut up for a few minutes. 

A few customers enter, and Rantaro approaches to help them out so Kokichi can work the register. He prefers getting to talk to the customers, anyway- it's more interesting than ringing up crappy sex toys. 

An hour passes, then another one, and Rantaro daydreams about the cinnamon sugar pretzel he's planning to buy after his shift. He tends to indulge himself after his longer shifts, and he can't fucking wait to do that. 

Rantaro was absent-mindedly folding a t-shirt, humming along to the My Chemical Romance song playing, when someone asks, "Excuse me?" from behind him. 

He turns, already preparing his "customer service face"- but his smile turns genuine when he sees his favorite customer in front of him (not that he would ever admit to having a favorite). 

"Oh, hey man!" Rantaro says. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today." 

The man laughs nervously- and he looks really goddamn cute today, with flowy black pants and blue doc martens and a matching blue crop top. Rantaro can see a bit of his stomach showing, and he really wants to kiss it- oh shit, that's kind of weird. 

But he can't stop himself from blurting, "You look really cute today," with a blush on his face. 

"Why, thank you," the customer responds, and his eyes squint as he smiles. "I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself, by the way. I'm Shinguuji Korekiyo." He reaches a gloved hand out for a handshake, and Rantaro takes it. 

"I'm Amami Rantaro, but you already know that," he says with a chuckle. Shinguuji's grip is warm and strong, the type of hand Rantaro would definitely hold. 

They shake each other's hands for a bit longer than really necessary, but neither boy wants to stop the contact. 

"A-anyway," Shinguuji pulls his hand back reluctantly. "This may be quite forward of me, but I got you something, Amami-san." 

Rantaro stares in shock. He must be dreaming. "Wow, I don't even know what it is yet, but thank you. So much. Also, feel free to call me Rantaro. I'm not one for formalities." He winks boldly to punctuate his statement, and is rewarded with Shinguuji blushing as he lifts a hand to his mouth. 

"You may call me Korekiyo, then." He pulls a small package out of his pocket, and hands it to Rantaro. "I hope you enjoy it." 

Rantaro slowly peels apart the paper on the outside and gasps at what he sees. Plugs, in his exact gauge size, made of a gorgeous, translucent green mineral. The plugs are smooth to the touch and Rantaro feels deeply touched. 

"Kiyo...." the nickname slips out unintentionally. "These are beautiful. Thank you so much, seriously, I can't wait to wear them." He turns them around in his hands, admiring the glistening of the stone in the light. "What are they made of?" 

"Prehnite. It's a mineral often found in South Africa, Australia, and China. It's supposed to align your will with your heart and bring you confidence and clarity." Korekiyo's eyes study him quietly. "I saw them in a local jewelry shop and they reminded me of you. So I bought them." 

"Seriously, thank you so much. This is.... probably one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received." Rantaro meets Korekiyo's eyes and thinks,  fuck it.  Amami Rantaro is going to ask this man on a date. 

"Korekiyo?" Rantaro asks. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like to go to a concert with me on Saturday? I don't have a shift beforehand and I have an extra ticket, so we could go out to a café beforehand if you wanted to." 

Korekiyo is silent, and Rantaro immediately backtracks, frantically glancing around. You don't have to if you don't want to! And, uh, it doesn't have to be a date either-" 

"What if I want it to be?" Korekiyo grabs Rantaro's hand, squeezing it softly. 

"Well. I would like that a lot," Rantaro responds. He interlaces their fingers for a moment and the boys smile softly at each other. 

"Rantaro-chan!" Kokichi yells from the back of the store. "Quit flirting and keep folding shirts!" Rantaro groans and Kiyo barely stifles a giggle. 

"Fine, Kokichi! Jeez." 

"Do it now! Or I'll tell the Sunday regular just how much you-" 

"I am so close to beating your ass!" Rantaro yells in response. 

"Should I assume the Sunday regular in question is me?" asks Korekiyo. 

"Yeah, it's you. I've, uh, kinda had a crush on you for a bit and Kokichi knows about it." Their eyes meet again and both boys looks away with a blush. "Anyway, I need to get back to work before he tries to get me fired or something." He scribbles his number on a piece of paper. "Text me, okay? We can arrange details later." 

"I look forward to that," murmurs Korekiyo. He gives Rantaro's hand one last squeeze before slipping away. He gives a small wave and a smile before exiting the store. 

Rantaro is starstruck. 

"Daaamn, you finally got some, huh?" Kokichi slaps Rantaro on the back. "I knew you had it in you." 

"Thanks, Kichi." Rantaro's palm feels warm and tingling from the contact, and he grins like an idiot. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> yes the hot topic worker is shuichi. i like to imagine gundham works there with him.


End file.
